A Night To Remember
by dairiz12
Summary: Mac only has 45 minutes to get to Stella will he make it? SMacked One- Shot


It was one day where there was nothing to do at the lab, so she decided to go out and call her boyfriend for a night out.

"Steven," he answers the phone

"Hey honey, its Stell" with a half smile on her face

"Sweetheart, I was just going to call you and ask you if you wanted to grab dinner and a movie with me?"

Stella didn't want to watch a movie she wanted to party/

"Umm, I was kind of hoping to go to a party, that's why I was calling you."

A more intrigues Steven was now on the other side of the phone

"Really…?"

"Yea, it's sort of a get together with some old college friends"

"hummm…."

"Please, I don't want to go alone"

"I don't know Stell"

"Steven I promise that it's going to be worth your while"

"Well if you put it that way, count me in"

Stella was now so excited because she was going to see her college friends. She was jumping up and down in her office because of the excitement, so she yelled out…

"Thank You, I Love You"

"I love you too, now I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds good to me."

She was so thrilled that she didn't notice the sad face of a team member that was hearing the entire conversation.

Mac was sitting at his desk reviewing the compass killer's victims, when a jovial Stella walks in with a smile from ear to ear.

_-"She looks so beautiful when she smiles, she can really light up a room and a heart" Mac thought to himself. _

"Mac!" she yells excitingly making him break out of his own world

"Hey Stell, why are you so happy about?"

"That's why I came to see you….."

Mac didn't understand anything at this point.

"You came to see me because you are happy? he responded questionably and raising an eyebrow

"Yea, what can't I do that?" she said smiling

"I suppose so, but I know there is something more, what do you want?"

"Mac Taylor you offend me" she put on a hurt expression

Like the Mac Taylor he is, he keeps his raised eyebrow up, and waits or a response.

"Ok, ok, ok, I guess I do want something…."

He doesn't respond, but keeps on looking at her intensely and thinks.

-"If I knew better she is either going to ask for a day off or to leave early from work, and I couldn't support not seeing that beautiful face of hers."

"I was wondering well…um..If I could leave early, because I'm going out with Steven, and things are pretty slow…."

"Stella you know my opinion on Steven, I really don't like him"

"Mac I know, but I think things might work out, and I also think I'm falling in love."

_Mac couldn't believe what he just heard; she was "falling in love" how, but when. He couldn't take he had to do something and quickly._

"Stella you sure about what you're saying?"

"Yes, I am positive; the only thing is tat he doesn't…"

"Hey, hey, I know he does, any man that gets to know you he's going to realize he is not going to be able to let go, he would have to be crazy not to fall in love with you."- _he said that smiling at her, but he knew in the inside that they had just torn out his heart with bear hands._

"Thank you Mac, and so can I….?"

"Stellaaa….I..."

She put on the puppy face and how could he say no to such a woman

"I..I guess you could go, but just remember to keep your cell phone on incase anything happens."

"Ok, thank you" – _she goes around his desk and kisses him on the cheek. Automatically Mac goes into a trans and remains still with his eyes closed. He could feel the warmth of her lips on his cheek. In two seconds it was gone along with the feel of that warm kiss. God did he miss her warmth on his cheek. By the time he opens his eyes she is already gone, and getting her stuff ready to leave._

Adam storms in and breaks Mac's thoughts once more.

"Boss! I need you to see something"

Adam takes him to his work area and sows him a picture of an NYPD street camera where the compass killer leaves a picture on it.

"I think she is his next victim, where is she?"

"I just told her she could have the rest of the day off, she was going to a party with her boyfriend." - with a concerned look on his face as he just seen a ghost or even worse.

"Oh…..well what do you want me to do?" – Adam starting to get worried also

"The only thing we know what to do, track her cell phone down."

"Can't you just call her?"

"NO! track it down" – he exits and leaves a concerned, sad Adam behind.

Ten minutes later, Mac goes and finds Adam still trying to track Stella's cell down.

"What do you got?" he asks Adam

"Nothing, her cell phone is off, and I've been trying to reach her at her house but no answer."

"What time is it?"

"Umm, its 7:15. why?"

"Because we only have 45 minutes to get to her before the compass killer does, that's why"

"Adam, do you have Steven's number?"

"No, I thought you did."

"That's right, hold on"

Mac goes unto his office and calls Steven.

"Steven"

"Steven, its Detective Mac Taylor"

"How can I help you Detective Taylor?"

"I was wondering if Stella was with you?"

"As a matter of fact she is."

Mac made a signal to Adam so he could trace the call and find out where they were.

"Well can I talk to her it's important."

"Sorry Detective she just went to the restroom, wait here she is..."

Steven handed her the phone.

"Bonasera"

"Stella its Mac"

"Hey Mac, how come you didn't call me to my cell?"

"Because it's off, didn't I tell you not to turn it off?"

"Oh yea sorry about that, but what did you need?"

Adam comes in and gives him the "ok" sign and Mac understands it very well.

"Um nothing never mind, see ya later." hanging up the phone

"That was weird. I wonder what's up with him" Stella tells Steven

Back in the office…..

"You got it?"

"Yes, they are at Hudson Terrace, 621 W 46th Street."

"Ok, thanks Adam."

"No prob."

Meanwhile its 7:30 and Stella is having the time of her life until she starts to get dizzy.

"Stell you ok?" Steve asks her with a concerned look.

"Yea, its just I got a dizzy but I'm fine."

"Ok, just tell me if you feel any worse"

"I'm fine don't worry" she kisses him to make him relax, but when she does she faints in his arms.

The next thing you see is a CSI Detective rushing like his life depended on it to where she was laying.

"Oh my god, Stella wake up, please stay with me" he says desperately

Steven just sat there in shock and starts to reclaim his girlfriend.

"Honey, it's Steven, everything is going to be ok."

That didn't work because apparently the detective was still there and whispering in her ear.

"Stell, please don't do this to me, please."

Then the detective calls for an ambulance, because it seems nobody hasn't.

"This is Detective Mac Taylor I need an ambulance at 621 W 46th St, we have an officer down."

Steven is still in shock and holding on to Stella's left hand because Mac was on her right. Mac then receives a call from Flack.

"Taylor"

"Mac we got a vic and you won't believe who it is"

"Don, Stella just fainted we are taking her o the hospital have Danny and Hawkes process the vic."

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know but I have to go, keep me updated"

"Ok, you too"

"Bye"

Mac is still holding on to Stella with all he's got. When the sound of the ambulance breaks the silence build up in the terrace.

"Stella I'm not going to eave you I'm right here, please don't leave" he says almost pleading his heart out.

"Honey, I ain't leaving also, so you got to wake up, so we can see does beautiful green eyes of yours"

The paramedics put her into the ambulance and Steven & Mac get in with her. The trip to the hospital was short, thank god for that because the silence was killing them.

Once the got to the ER the nurse tells them she needs some information on the patient.

"Name?" she asks writing down on the clipboard

"Stella Bonasera"

"Stella Bonasera"

They both answer at the same time.

"Age?"

"34"

"34"

Again with the same response, the nurse was starting to get surprised a bit.

"Is she allergic to any medication?" she had an idea of what was coming next

"NO"

"NO"

And she was right. Now for a question that she knew they were not going to answer the same.

"Relation with the patient?"

"boyy…Boss!" Mac said depressingly

"Boyfriend!" and on the contraire Steven said it proudly

"Finally!" the nurse said

"Excuse me"

"Excuse me"

They both say looking at her in surprise.

"Oh never mind, you can tell from a mile away" with that she leaves leaving behind two very confused men.

Steven was pacing back and forth, while Mac was sitting down, when the team showed up asking questions about Stella.

It was 8:15 when the doctor comes out of Stella's room.

"How is she" they all ask.

"She is stable now, she fainted because of the accumulated stress and exhaustion."

"Thank God it's nothing serious."

"Mac Taylor?" the doctor asked

"Yes, I'm Det. Taylor"

"Oh yes, Mrs. Bonasera asked for you…?"

"Thank you doctor"

Mac entered Stella's room and saw her there motionless, without a smile upon her face, and those emerald eyes looking back at him.

"Sell, it's Mac, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need to tell you something. I love you when I saw you there on the floor my heart stopped I though I lost you, the doctor said you'll be fine..." he grabs her hand in his" Please open your eyes for me, I love you and if you leave me I couldn't stand it, back in the office you told me you were falling in love, but all I need to know is with who? Stella please wake up."

He rested his head on her hand and closed his eyes. Yet opened them wide when he heard Stella talk.

"Y.o.u.." in a very soft whisper

Mac could barely understood so he asked

"Who?"

With a little more effort the words came clearly

"You, Mac"

Tears filled Mac's eyes as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Then he slowly pulled back and looking into those emerald eyes seeking the truth he asked once more,

"Really?"

Fully awake she started to talk a little bit more.

"Mac..I Love You so much.."

"I love you too Stell, promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise with all my heart"

Mac slowly leaned in and brushed his lips with hers gently, he didn't want to startle her. He pulled back as if asking permission to continue and he saw that look, from then on it was pure love at its finest. Yet, he pulled back in time because things were getting a little bit out of control.

"Stella you've made me the happiest man on Earth."

"Good, because now I'm the happiest woman on Earth."

He slowly kisses her again but didn't last for too long because the door opened and a sad face appeared in the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Steven sent me to see if he could come in"

Mac looks at Stella, and she nods in approval.

"Tell him I'll be right out"

"Ok..and I'm glad you're ok Stella."

"Thanks Adam."

Mac turns his attention back to Stella and tells her,

"Stell, I love you so much, I'll be outside if you need me"

"Ok, and I love you too"

Mac gives her one last quick kiss before he leaves, but doesn't notice that Steven saw it.

As Mac walks out he bumps into Steven and gives him a comforting smirk. While Steven walks in with Stella, the team starts to ask how she is.

"How is she?" Flack is the first one up

"Is she feeling better?"

"Can we see her?"

Danny and Lindsay follow.

"She's alright, she just need to rest, and yes you can see her, just wait until Steven comes out."

While the three are with Mac, Sid and Hawkes are with Adam sitting down.

Mac walks up to Adam because he notices that something is up with him.

"Hey Adam"

"Boss" he says with a depressing tone of voice

"I need to talk to you" he says in a firm voice

They go and sit down in the cafeteria.

"What's bothering you?" Mac asks him

"Nothing, it's just that I need to know are you and Stella a thing now?"

"Why do you ask?" Adam was waiting for that response

"Because I saw you two kiss and I just need to, is all." Mac couldn't stand the sad face of his team member

"Tell the truth, yes, we are." he says with a smile upon his face

"Oh ok, that's all I needed to know,"

"Now don't tell anyone, ok?"

"I won't Boss don't worry" he assured him

Back in Stella's Room…..

"Steven I…" she starts but is interrupted by Steven

"I know what you are going to say I saw you two kiss."

"I'm sorry it's just that I love him"

"And he loves you, I could tell by the way he acted when you fainted, he was devastated, and he is a very lucky guy."

"Thank you so much"

"Your very welcome" with that Steven leans in giving her a kiss on her forehead, and a friendly warm hug. When the door opens once more and a jealous Mac Taylor appears in the door way.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?"

"no I was just leaving" he turns, looks down at Stella and gives her one last kiss on her cheek and whispers something in her ear making her laugh and making Mac a little bit more jealous.

Steven is about to leave when he tells Mac

"Take care of her, she is one special woman."

"I know trust me." He responded with a pat on the back and he was gone.

"What are you smiling about?" he asks Stella kind of jealous.

"Nothing, it's just that Steven was right"

Mac raised an eyebrow, which made him curious to hear

"About what" he goes to her side

"Your veins pop out when jealous"

"Really?"

"Yes" in a sarcastic tone and smile

"What else did he say that made you laugh?"

"You're going to have to take that out of me tonight."

He now raised both eyebrows, which meant he was really intrigued.

"Stella it's..." looks at his watch "10:30 your in a hospital bed, how can you show me?"

"I have my ways Mac Taylor…" she was getting to him

"You are not the only one with connections around here" she said "Come here!"

She pulls him close to him and passionately kisses him. At first he is surprised but within two seconds he is responding to her with everything he's got. The passion grows as if it was an immense pile of gasoline & paper put on fire. The kiss turned into a make out session, and before they knew it Mac was on top of her, his knew on the outside of her thighs. The passion kept on growing immensely until they heard screams and awkward noises from the hallway. The team was watching them Sid and Adam were smiling, Don was handing a $20 bill to Hawkes, and Danny was holding on to Lindsay with one hand and high-fiving Hawkes with the other.

Mac turned around to see the commotion on the other side of the window. He gave the team "the look" where if they don't leave they are fired. That's all he needed to do because everyone scrambled like ants when the rain is coming.

"Mac…I don't think we should do this here"

"I don't think either; let me go talk to the doctor okay?"

"Okay"

"Be right back"

Within ten minutes he was back with a wheel chair

"Madam, would you accompany this poor man to our house?"

"Our house?"

"Yes, that's what I'm calling it now" with a wink

Taylor opened the door to their apartment (which really is his) and carried his girlfriend in to the bedroom. He let go of her carefully and caring, so he could shut the door. Once he got on the bed with her, there was no turning back.

"I love you Stell," Mac sad in a husky voice

"I love you too Mac."

The night was memorable with one last scream that wrapped up the mutual feeling from Stella.

"Oh Mac!"

The next day at the lab.

Mac goes to find Flack and asks him

"So who was the vic after all?

"It was none other less than Hollis Eckhart himself"

"That's a shocker." Mac said in surprise.


End file.
